Stellar Lilim Legacy
by Darth Starsky
Summary: Dear, cousin. This is the contact from Stellar, the Lilim who reach the star. She's not lustful. Instead, she was born to live among the stars. She meet Astrain, a race look like human but not. And the Stellarian, the space civilization. She must reach the heart of brave hard-work Leader Stargazer starsky. The Galaxy is waiting for her and her husband to explore.
1. Reach the Star

**Stellar Lilim Legacy - Chapter 1**

**Reach the Star**

* * *

_Cousin. I got another contact from the other side of the universe. This contact is known as the Lilim from monster girl encyclopedia. But she's not an ordinary lustful lilim. She's not lustful, and most importantly, she's a Starborn. And she reaches the star. However, she does not Contact me often. It took a long time before you got new messages. Or chapter._

_I will tell you another race of the star she belongs in. It's Astrain. Surprisingly, I have another astrain. But I wrote in the Thai language. This one is an alternate astrain that belongs to the Stellaris system._

_Surprisingly, although the Galaxy is like the Stellaris game. There's some point similar to Star Wars, Stargate, Starship trooper, Star Trek and more universal. But the name is never accurate anyway. The item's name is not even accurate. Only inspiration...The Wonders lie in the stars._

_This story has been rewritten from Warrior Astrain to Communist Astrain._

* * *

Dear DarthStarsky the contactor. I am glad that you publish my story to the people of the planet earth. Ad Astra

My name is Stellar Starsky. My husband's name is Stargazer Starsky. He's not an incubus. He's not even human. Only his appearance is. But he had more fur on his face, hands and legs. My Husband is Astrain. And He formed the Stellarian, The Grand Space Empire. I will note the Specie trait and Empire Ethic below the story.

My species is Lilim. A type of Succubus that was born under a demon lord on a distant medieval planet. My species is considered lustful. And so does

another species, Mamono. Aka. Monster girls. They're lustful. But not for me. I am more in terms of Gentle like my husband did to me.

I will tell you from the beginning. The time that I reached the star.

Galactic Year 2205

In this period of time. I don't even know what the Galactic Year is. I was born under the Demon Lord's lust with her Husband. That might be normal. My mother is a top-class succubus and my husband is a former hero.

There're 2 Factions here. The Royal Makai that controlled Mamono, aka. Monster Girl. They are considered as Lustful. They were a dangerous monster. But the succubus Demon Lord turns them into girls. Now, they're lustful instead.

And the other side is the Order. They're Religious Medieval people who believe in the Chief God that makes them be. They fight the Demon Lord for a long time. Fallen and rise. However, the Mamono Lord isn't the same. The Mamono now raping men, and turn them against themself. However, they're hard to fall. The royal makai is long lived. And I am only 18. Too young for a demon type which has more life span.

I, stellar. Is considered as the Deviant among my sisters. I am not lustful. My magic or Demonic Energy is polluted. Like it has the power of the sun. Although I have lust. I only masturbate. I believe that sex comes with true love only. These circumstances make me a weak Lilim.

And what makes me deviant the most. That I believed in the Star. I love watching Star Sky at night. Wonder what lies in. Maybe a strange monster? Maybe a human? Maybe a ship sailed through the star? I keep imagining.

Surprisingly, what I dreamed back then. Became true this year.

I am a Lilim Skilled in Naval battle. I controlled a lot of ships. But I don't like let sea mamono attacking and rape men on the ship. I like to perform a ship vs ship battle. I didn't know this favour would lead me to become a great Interstellar Admiral.

* * *

I was investigating something on a certain island. I just fell in the pit and I found a kind of ring or a gate. (Like Stargate in Stargate). I asked my underlings to study this debris. It looks ancient. Likely more than our Demon Lord Great-Grandmother. Many Gremlin, Dark mage, Lich and witch tries to study it. But no one understands. My Lich Secretary and Gremlin researcher told me to stop this useless experiment and find a husband instead. But I don't. My Persistent told me to Do.

It's Ironic that I am like my Husband in the Future.

I could only sense with my polluted part. This Gate will lead me to something beyond this world. And so, it did.

I am studying the energy source on the Gate. I don't understand but It seems I have a theory. It uses the power of the sun. But it's not the sunlight. But the sun directly. Luckily, there's lots of power sources I said. But I must proceed carefully. It looks old and broken.

I then check the Gate terminal. Then suddenly, my polluted parts attract me. I then accidentally press the start button. Only that, the Gate starts up.

Everyone watches the Gate in Amazement. This was a creation of God. I thought that before I knew the Fallen Empire. But then I see a type of coordinate. I pressed the coordinate with innocent Curiousness. The gate moves on the coordinate I enter. But I don't know, and my excitement blinds me. The Energy source starts to Malfunction. The Lich tells everyone to run. She does tell me, but I didn't listen.

At the moment the Gate opened. The black hole suddenly occurred and it sucked me in. The Lich and Gremlin hold her ground well. But I didn't.

I was swallowed by the black hole. At the time, I saw the moment the Energy exploded. But I am fully inside the black hole...or wormhole…

* * *

I see the Chaos inside. The Star and chaotic dimension space-time. The white dot circled me. That's when I feel cold and lonely. But I heard someone whisper too.

"The Starborn is here...as the Ascended former leader of a fallen empire. I shall lead this child to the other side of the Stargate. Reach the star, child of the star. Your partner awaits you on the other side."

I never understand those words. Never know who it is. Never know if it is imagination or reality. But then, I see light. That's the time I got swallowed in again.

* * *

Where am I?

This is surely the first question everyone would ask. I see many unusual things here. This place is Beautiful. The seaside is seen from this Place. My head hurt. And I realize that one of my horns is broken. And most importantly….

Who are these guys in strange Armours?

Those humans, never like humans I have seen. Those humans have more facial hair and fur. Their hair isn't colourful. Only brown and black. Their eyes are only Blue. And they have fur on hand and foot. Everyone has facial hair on the cheek. Everyone has a cross stigma on their left eyes.

They're not The Order, of course. Some of them wear strange white cloth. Some are wearing All-Armour and wielding strange metal rods. I know later it's Plasma guns. Guns that shoot hot fast energy bolts.

And there's the one I see strangest. He's Around 185 cm tall. He wears an exotic armour that has many accessories, including winter cape. He wears a helmet that has a V-shaped visor and Darth Vader-like hat brim. I know

Darth Vader later. But I just can't describe accordingly. So, I use my modern word.

He then proceeds to me. I have a video file.

* * *

Video file no.1: The first step to the star.

\- Stellar: Where am I? Who are you?

\- Man: You're on the planet we just discovered named Dorwin. And my name is Presiding speaker Stargazer Starsky.

\- Stellar: Presiding speaker Stargazer Starsky?

\- Stargazer: You could call me Stargazer. And I am the Leader of Stellarian.

A lot of questions pop up in Steller's head. Where is she exactly? Who is a Presiding speaker? What is this Device? And why do you all wear strange Armour? What is Stellarian? At least, If they were bad guys or the order. They would kill her in this weak state. But they didn't. Additionally, they're more curious and interested in her. And this Stargazer seems to be a good leader.

She decides to slowly Ask him.

\- Stellar: "I have a lot of Questions here ...first…Where am I exactly?"

\- Stargazer: "I said you're on planet Dorwin."

\- Stellar: "Planet Dorwin? Never heard of that place in the world map."

\- Stargazer: "There's no World map in an undiscovered Alien planet without civilization."

\- Stellar: What??? An ALIEN PLANET????"

* * *

She decides to ask a question, over and over.

That time, I, Stellar the Lilim. Have learned that I am on another world recently. I explained how I came here. And This Star acknowledges that this is a device that opens a wormhole to another world. He asked the scientist to investigate this device closely.

They're humanoid species called Astrain. And their Empire is Stellarian. This Empire is a Communal Parity. Their Authority is Democracy. They have 2 ethics. They're Xenophile and Fnantic Egalitarian.

Guess what, the most surprising thing about them is This society believes in an equitable distribution of resources, making little to no distinction between the needs of rulers and ruled. All work together for the benefit of the whole.

Although they still have some Personal stuff or resources. They're more likely to Share. I could say, they're a better Communist. A true communist which never tinted my someone. If I recall, Stalin and many Communist leaders tinted Kral Marx. Well, those stuff my contractor told me later. Those earthlings were too cruel. But what Unites them most is, they believe in "The Greater Good." Which I will tell later why they believe in this sort of thing.

5 days passed as I was quarantined on this planet. Stargazers seem to speak with me the most. He is never afraid of anything and he's Charismatic. That's what I learned when I lived with Stargazer on the planet on those days. With succubus nature, I am a Fanatic Xenophile. His voice is sweet. Well, he's a bit cocky to tell me what's like in the Stars.

The Ship floating in the wild spaces. Fly across the Stars. Explore the infinite frontier. And their Legacy will be done far more a lot.

After my Quarantine ended. Stargazer invites me to Asgard, their home planet. Their People cannot wait to see me. When he sees a pure

Diamond, he needs to share, well, as A diamond. But not A person. Damn it, he's passionate when he says I am more than a Diamond. I liked him.

This is very interesting to me. He likes to talk to me under the Starry sky. That time, I was extremely excited to see a ship floating among the stars. I want it too! Astrain is Fantastic! Haha, that I drooled every time I saw a single corvette!

Stargazer is kind and open guys. Like me, he loves watching the stars. I talk about myself as a Lilim. At first, we're embarrassed so we didn't have much information for each other. But this Stargazer tries to open my heart. He opened his but Shy to show inside. Humorous, right? Me too. Haha.

That time, We had fun. He's not prideful at all. He would rather have a chat with normal Citizens, Their Shared Burden explained this. But I still like that trait. Unlike the Order or any countries from where I came. There's no Democracy. Only this Stellarian has. I told him a little bit about my life. My civilization. He assumed mine as Medieval Civ. But It's wondrous since there's magic. Like an RPG game. And he's glad that I am good at naval.

Naval battle…That's my trait which saves Stellarian a lot from now on.

Now, he needs to go back to Asgard. And I get invited to Asgard too. He promised me to not do the bad experiment on me. Only me is to ask for volunteers. But he mocks that I might want to volunteer someday. I don't really care about the experiment. Just don't do bad things to me.

I get on the transport ship with excitement. Everything is Hi-tech and Exotic here. I can't stop touching touchpads or smartphones. They don't allow me to mess with a weapon. Seems legit. But Stargazer is a nice guy. He let me watch a kind of weapon.

It's a cylinder with a button. And a wing around which is foldable. He said he found it on Asgard's relic. Scientists found many of them and they're studying its mechanics. Stargazer is the one who tried this weapon. When he comes here. He tests his fighter spirit by hunting dangerous wildlife with

an exotic weapon. He's surprisingly fearless. And this cylinder weapon isn't a gun or something. It's a sword ...made of light.

He ignited the blade. A straight blue light suddenly emits from the Sabre-looking cylinder handle. It looks like it's an energy sword of some sort. He called it "LaserSaber" . The Laser word in that name is just a name made by citizens of Stellarian. Actually, it's a hot plasma trapped in a forcefield. Stargazer has invited me to watch something familiar on Asgard. It's called Star Wars. Nowadays, I am a fan of this movie like him.

My amazement and interest don't end. He invited me to watch the stars in space from the ship's command bridge. It was beautiful. I will never forget this. Billions of stars, more than on the surface. Beautiful milky way, or the Galaxy they called. Beautiful sun, blue planet below. Another planet and moon orbiting. The sky in space is clear and fantastic. I observe one thing. The stars in space don't blink.

Stargazer admires me for Observant. I have this trait for being a naval admiral. And Stargazer explained that because the air on the planet keeps reflecting light. But space has no air. That's why we can't go out in a spacesuit . And if this glass broke. Everything in here would be sucked out. Space is wondrous yet dangerous. That's the fascination of it. And this fascination and size are infinite.

Yes, I said space is dangerous? I am facing it now.

I see squid-like creatures with tentacles flying in space. It seems it just entered this system recently. I am amazed at their extraordinariness. And Stargazer doesn't even know. He asked scientists to investigate. But….

It suddenly attacks Scientist. Luckily, the science ship escaped. But we assumed it was hostile now. If we left it. The expansion won't go any further.

Our small fleet engages the creatures. That time, I got a role in this infinite space. An important role is much larger than a role on my birth planet.

This is where I write for this chapter now. Thanks for publishing my contact, it would be slow. Around once a month. But If I am motivated. I will send the contact quickly. It depends on my mood. I have plenty of Duty in the Stellarian space here. Thankyou, DarthStarsky

* * *

_Your welcome. I am waiting for your contact and I will write it quickly. I know the Humans on planet earth are patient. Although they are arguing in the war frequently. Last time America and Iran had a lot of tension. Crate fear for world war 3 throughout the earth. Humans aren't as good as you think. But I hope they'll be better…_

_Oops, Let's list the Government and species here. Note that mod used, including mod that Unlock Latent Psionic which I will make it soon._

**Em****pire name: Stellarian**

**Origin**: Contested Homeworld (Mod)

**Ethics**: Xenophile, Fanatic Egalitarian

**Authority**: Democratic

**Civics**:

Shared Burden [Communist]

Jedi Order[Unlock Latent Psionic beacon of liberty buff]

**Government type**: Commune party

**Ruler**: Clan speaker

**Species Name**: Astrain

**Bio**: This species is actually a human exile from earth who wandered in an abandoned vessel of a fallen empire during world war 3. They reversed engineer everything. They made their own warrior culture, so they can protect themself and their friends. Even changed their DNA into latent psionic, With their DNA taken apart from humans, they called themself Astrain and Claimed that they're not Humans. They started their civilization from the Scratch, United with Greater good and shared burden, and hope that there'll be better friends worthy to protect than what they come from...

**Appearance**: Human but not actually the same. Has fur on hand and leg. Has facial hair on the cheek. Blue eyes. Have cross stigma on the left eye.

**Traits**:

\- Latent Psionic [All research 5% Energy from Job 5%]

\- Very Strong [Army Damage 40%, Worker output 5%]

\- Unruly [Empire Sprawl 10%]

\- Slow breeder [Pop growth -10%]

\- Traditional [Unity 5%]

\- Intelligent [All Research 10%]

* * *

**End of Episode.**

* * *


	2. Battle in the Star

**Stellar Lilim Legacy - Chapter 2**

**Battle in the Star**

* * *

_Cousin, sorry to let you wait for a long time. Stellar finally contacted me. This is the first battle in the stars for her and Stargazer. Her Admiralty will be proved this time._

* * *

Now, my husband and I encountered an unknown creature. It is like a huge flying squid with a lot of tentacles. And after it attacked a scientist's vessel. We know immediately it's hostile.

Our Fleet has 8 Corvettes. But for me, only the Corvette is still large. However, judging for their size and unknown tactic. We might on-par with those creatures. No, maybe weaker. Because stellarian is still new to space like me.

What used to achieve this fight. It is the admiralty of Stargazer. And maybe me too. It's time to engage. I sent a Video to the contact and enjoyed the Video.

* * *

Video File no.2: The first Star battle.

\- Stargazer: "All fleet! Man your battle station! Prepare to engage the Beta-Alien!

There's a fact that those creatures aren't Alpha-Alien. Because stellar is an Alpha-Alien already.

\- Stellar: "What are those gigantic creatures?"

\- Stargazer: "I don't know what it is. But we know it's hostile."

\- Stellar: "Stargazer! Our fleet might be on-par or 10% weaker! We need reinforcement!"

\- Stargazer: "I wish too. But the reinforcement is still far away. Plus, We're new to space. We have only this fleet and another building fleet. But there's one thing we could achieve victory….the Admiralty.

\- Stellar: "Admiralty?"

\- Stargazer: "You're an admiral, don't you?"

Stellar understands in a few words. For fleet battle, not only ships are important. People are also important. People motivate the ships. No people, although the ship is advanced, it's useless.

And the Leader is the most important. Leader commands and leads the fleet in strategic ways. It's like driving a vehicle. If the one drives badly, the Accident increases, leading to permanent death not only that one but also passengers. The driver is the Admiral. The Passengers are crews. And vehicles are ships. The system is like her homeworld back then. Only she might have to adapt to spaceship a lot.

\- Stargazer: "You might be an admiral. But you still have to learn a lot, like me. Everyone can learn for a lifetime. And for us, Astrain. Learning directly from real situations is the best!"

Stellar said nothing but nodded. The ship then opened fire at the Beta-Alien. Not for long, the swarm of Beta-Alien attacked our vessels. There're 6 minor aliens and there's a mother one at the centre. Surprisingly, those creatures can fire blue energy. The shield protects the vessel. And not for long, it deployed a lot of Smaller aliens fighters.

\- Stargazer: " Fire at the maximum effect! We divide it into 2 sections! One attack mother one and another destroy the Little one! a section attacks one enemy at once! Engage at all costs!

Stellar could see his pattern. His trait in combat is aggressive. Maybe unyielding one but Maybe a potential Trickster too. He's inside confused between these two. He's good enough. But She can help him too.

\- Stargazer: Attention! Watch those creatures attacking and defending closely! I need to know if it relies on shield or armour!

\- Stellar: Stargazer! We should attack at a blind point and rely on speed. Those creatures can fire blue beams. But the beam is really slow!

Stargazer glare at Stellar. She jerked as if she was doing anything wrong or teaching the great ruler like a master or something. But Stargazer smiled.

\- Stargazer: Yes, you're right! But we need to transfer energy to Engine more too. I will be thinking about it.

\- Stellar: Does this ship class use shields much?

\- Stargazer: The protection of shields is . We still cannot waste our protection too…

\- Stellar: Then, our armament?

\- Stargazer: Oh!, you're right! We have 2 lasers and 1 kinetics! Let's see it's weakness.

From one of the Creatures destroyed. It has a strong shield. But it is weak on the hull. However, it can still regenerate. And there's a lot of creature strike craft too. But stargazers have a plan.

\- Stargazer: "Attention! We focus on Kinetic and One laser. One laser must lower fire! Make use of power to Boost the engine power to dodge those beams! Once it's shield down! Fire Lasers at all costs!"

One of the Creatures broke one of the Corvettes' shields. And when it hit again. The armour damaged quickly.

\- Stargazer: "Oh, no! Those creatures seem to be good at attacking armour!"

\- Stellar: "We must rely on speed, then!"

\- Stargazer: "Your word is right at first! Every Ship! Overload power and engine all cost! Hold your ship and fire back!"

Stellar sees he's adaptable well. But he is really aggressive in combat. It seems that one corvette was badly damaged. The ship is on fire

\- Corvette Capt: "Help us! We're tearing apart! The fire is spreading!

\- Stargazer: "Lock the air and let the Vacuum blow the fire out! Tell every crew member to wear an environment sealing suit! The fire and Vacuum can take your breath away! Resist and bite!"

Stellar sees this strange method to Halt fire. It seems it's the method in space itself. Still, is Stargazer really a newbie in space? But…he's too unyielding.

\- Stellar: "This ship class can travel faster than light, right?"

\- Stargazer: "Yes! Why?"

\- Stellar: Tell that ship to jump off immediately!

\- Stargazer: But that ship can still fight! If I retreat, the firepower and their hornor…"

\- Stellar: Ignore it! The crew life is the matter! And we could repair it later. We could have repaired the ship combined with a new one to take revenge with more forces!"

Stargazer silenced a little bit. Before he sent a kind of Signal to that ship. It's a signal of emergency Jumping.

* * *

As I thought, Stargazer was the unyielding one, at least for now. I do not offend him. He is intelligent in fleet combat and he has a lot of wills and Persistence. But sometimes, we can't rely on one side. We must take the Centerpoint, gather all the advantages together. Like this one, the Standing ground is good for defending. But when It's no use, one must retreat and recover strength. However, it's not all retreat. One other ship must stand and do the retreat in one part. Trickster is the best.

I made a pattern here. Once a ship is too damaged. That ship must retreat if possible. But the fleet is still held until it's no use. This method of travelling over lightspeed is useful. And plus, Stargazer listens to my advice although I am more newbie than him. He's the one that seeks knowledge, Fast learner and adaptable. I have a heart for him.

We're working well, those smaller creatures are wiping out slowly. We lost 1 ship which retreated now. Others are damaged or heavily damaged but still fightable. But then, a bad situation happened to us…

The Ship flies at an extremely high speed to enter the blind spot and shoot Creatures. Little we know after we fly through it. Creatures accidentally get in our way. Stargazer command to Avoid it all cost, in level to send every weapon energy to the Engine. But still not enough…

The creature's tentacle crashed into the ship's command bridge. Causing the window to break. And we're sucked out

* * *

Video File no.3: The Edge of the Dead

BAMMM!

The Ship just crashed into the Tentacle, causing the window to break. Now, the air leaked and sucked everything out.

But one thing strikes into Stellar, It's Fear. She remembered what Stargazer said. There's no air outside this ship. If She went out without a spacesuit, It means she had no air, and she's dead. She knows this well.

\- Stargazer: "Everyone holds something! Wait for Gel sealing!

The Gel sealing is used when the ship is leaked and not heavily damaged. It's a Gel that will flow toward the hole. When it is filled up, it will be dry and hardened. (_Cousin, this technology exists in the Gundam universe, I got that reference when she contacted me.)_

However, the air is sucked out faster than anyone's thought. Everyone, including our Stargazer who is holding his chair, holds their position well, even though it's hard. But not for Stellar, who didn't expect this.

She couldn't grab the iron bar and lost her position…She is being sucked out

\- Stellar: "HELP ME STARGAZER!"

\- Stargazer: "STELLAR!"

In a flash of thought. Stellar is full of despair. The despair of death. The despair of being alone in the place she likes. The despair of losing the man she loves. She instantly prays for everything. The Demon Lord, The Chief God, Whatever God, Star Entity, or even….Stargazer himself.

Surprisingly...Who made the wish come true, is Stargazer himself…

This is unnatural. But Stargazer is using some kind of Psionic power. The ship shakes and electricity emits around him as he glows, the light itself looks like the light from the sun. Only much weaker. The light particles emit around him.

Stargazer is using this Psionic power to pull Stellar not to be sucked out in space. And It worked. Stellar is held mid-air.

Stellar feels surprised and Joy. And plus, the love, the heartbeat from the Stargazer. He's hard-working, polite, caring and protective. And he has this amazing hidden power.

Surprising;y, her body glowing in response. Stellar feeling heat. But it's just a warm heart. And she feels like her "Polluted" part of her demonic energy is reacting toward his Psionic power.

At least, the Gel sealed the mirror. And the ship is safe again. The Air pressure rose again as the life support system pumped the air in. Stargazer and his crew are saved. Including Stellar. Stellar was surprised and approved of Stargazer's ability.

But then, Stargazer heard screams from the terminal.

"We've broken apart!"

"The Ship is lost!"

"May the Star be with us after death!"

"Ahhhhhh Help!"

"Fight you, newbie! You're not a crybaby! We have a Warrior culture! Rise and Help yourself and us! We've been through to-zzzzzzzzzz"

"We're doomed!"

As the Phisonic power, he achieved. He suddenly felt the suffering of the crew. And Death.

When he looked outside the window, 3 corvettes were destroyed in front of his eyes. The Depression struck in his heart.

\- Stargazer: "I...am sorry….I...I couldn't save you…"

His tears flow from his eyes. Another crew member couldn't see it. But stellar, who watched after he saw. And It's not ordinary sadness. When she looks into his eyes and feels his heart. She could feel...depression.

* * *

I am surprised by the Ability of Stargazer. He has a polluted part of my power. Although for him, it's not polluted. And he saved me. I owe him.

But somehow, His heart is….sadden. He could barely bear the loss. I can feel that he's crying inside, harder than I imagine. Even when I commanded the fleet, I didn't cry this hard.

Or because it's his kindness? But I can feel another thing...Stress...His stress is heavier than another crew. I can feel it. Is it because he's a Clan Speaker with high Responsibility?

I knew one flaw about him now...Mental Stress. And It's actually deadly. It is like a Plage. It slowly consumes and eats you until you are physically ill and die.

He endured it. He never cries in front of the crew. Such charisma serves for an Empire leader. Finally, the last blue laser has struck its head. The creatures become completely dead. All dead.

The Result is, we're victorious. But Stargazer seemed stressed, so he decided to take a rest. He prepared a room for me. And he said I will be in his care. I'm not afraid that there'll be a lot of scientists coming for me. I am a sentient being and I'm the only Lilim here. Astrain people even have to protect me as an agent of the Mamono. The only one.

Plus, Stargazer is a nice guy, also his empire ethic has spiritualism. Doing the bad experiment on unwilling volunteers is against this ethic. Actually, It's commonly wrong.

But one thing, Although he didn't tell me. But I know from the depth of my heart, which reached his psionic power.

He has a heart for me...and He wants to raise me…

I will pause this story only. I shall contact you soon, sorry for late contact.

_Your welcome. I already have another story in my language and life too. I could keep up with Maximum 2 stories. It's a pity, but it would be easier to continue the story. _

_This story I contacted, I heard from Stellar that it wouldn't. But maybe it is if she and I keep having an idea to add. However, thank you for your support._

_Next episode would be the Mental problem of Stargazer. On my Stellaris server, I made a lot of Sci-fi faction and I roleplayed it. Even monster girls and Anime factions exist. But for this contact, I couldn't know. Because the wonders lie in the stars._

_I have nothing to list here. Thank you._

* * *

**End of Episode.**

* * *


	3. Cured by the Star

**Stellar Lilim Legacy - Chapter 3**

**Cured by the Star**

* * *

_Sorry for the long lost. Here's the story. Now, I think the Psionic power is likely the Stellaris version of the force. This Contact is adapted to Stellaris. So, maybe if it's a game. This is modded too. But it's for the favour. Everyone has installed the mod in some games, right?_

_This story were edited due to version 2.6 but not affect the storyline, also the game is modded and related to real stellaris playing I had (I played one stellaris game to make this story)_

_Enough for boasting, time for our legacy continues. _

* * *

I shall continue here. After that creature incident. Stellar the Lilim and Presiding Speaker Stargazer have come back to Asgard, the homeworld of Astrain and the Capital of Stellarian.

This Asgard is more wonderful than my medieval world in every way. The towering building reached the skies. Technological Advancement, Xenophile Astrain watches me in interest. Media, architecture, Skyscrapers, vehicles, a theatre. On asgard the forest isn't a Green one. Instead, all plants here are red. It is unusual and exciting. Yes, Asgard is a Retinal world.

The Fact about Stellarian is, they're the Interstellar Exiled. This species is actually an ancient escaped human from planet earth who exiled from and wandered in an abandoned vessel of a fallen empire. They reversed engineer everything. Even changed their DNA into latent psionic, With their DNA taken apart from humans, they called themself Astrain and Claimed that they're not Humans. They started their civilization from the Scratch, and hope that there'll be better friends worthy to protect than what they come from...

I was led into the Council. The Xeno council approves of me and Stargazer very much. It's sad that the Gate to my World cannot be functional anymore. But they still seek my homeworld to learn. They believed that it might be somewhere in the Galaxy. If we always reach for the stars, the world they dream could be achieved. However in astronomy, there's a word so near, yet so far. distance looks near, but it's actually far. Even between that planet and Asgard here, even the fastest nature thing in the universe such as light requires more than a year to come. Not to mention that without Hyperdrive, nothing can go faster than light.

Now, I see the Council divided into mainly 2 factions. The Xenophile Council. The Egalitarian council. Our Stargazer is the leader of the Xenophile council. He asked for this.

Why? Because he wants to learn aliens and spaces. Including me. That's why I support Xenoplie. Or maybe he loves me? Haha.

I was led to the research facility. There's a lot of scientists here. The leader of the sociologist here is a female Astrain named Dr. Enterprise. Is it an accident that her face looks like Grace the Gremlin, the researcher where I came from?

There's a lot of research staff here. Currently, she's studying Genome mapping in hope to raise the population...Uh Oh, I know the entire problem of this Civilization now. And that's why I am here to assist.

It is said that Astrain has rather low interest in sex than normal. But not only that. Since they're a and latent psionic, They discovered that they receive power sources from the sun and cosmic rays. This might be good if they discovered that the power they got suppressed the amount of sperm and suppressed the chance of fertilization too. All of this concluded that means their psionic power suppressed their breeding. Not to mention that they're quite unruly

The reason they need me is because of the mamono I said. First is the lustful trait. It could increase the amount of sexual activity and help in population growth.

Second is Demonic Energy. They believed they could combine it with their "Dynamic'' or in formal Psionic Dynamic''. This is their psionic power, also my tainted part. They got in with some of the population. The ability of fertilization changes would be increased if they use this power. And they got more powerful with combined power. At this point, I told them what Demonic Energy is like, it cannot kill, but corrupted and turned them too lustful or become Mamono. They both acknowledged. Dr. Enterprise said it's risky too unless they found a proper Research. A bit sad but Ok.

However, when I describe what Mamono is. They have a theory again. I bet Aatrain loves to be curious about everything. That's why they're intelligent.. They have some part in spiritualism but are used in terms of motivation and They seek the unknown or higher realms than hard particles more than control people like the order. And their god is the Stars. They respect the Stars like God. And their Religion name is Stargazing child. A little bit humorous that the name is like our Clan Speaker. Haha.

Stargazer said Religion isn't inherently good or bad. It depends on how people use it. Controlling or Motivating. And the second quote The Religion and Science didn't inherently oppose each other. Look at Ancient Civilization like (Egypt) or (Mayan) or Stellarian for Example.

I will explain the blanket by myself. I heard there's the same situation of Civilization here on earth. But I don't know the name. So, I leave it to my beloved contractor to edit it for earthlings.

Back to the Story. Grace showed me that the Polluted part I have is actually a Psionic Dynamic. It makes sense since I am a lilim but I am not lustful. All because this Dynamic suppressed the Demonic Energy part. I am still wondering how I got here.

Or this is the Destiny I got to go boldly beyond the stars?

Grace picks up a kind of needle. She said she wanted to collect my DNA to check out. Although Her next project focuses on the Special Project of Amoeba. But she needs to collect mine anyway.

That's why I am Trypanophobia (Needle Phobia) from now on.

I discovered another problem. About my crush. Recently, Stargazer has forgotten to take something from a lab before heading home. Grace gave me a bag of something to deliver. It' manners to not open the Bag.

I quickly use my neutral Succubus ability to fly. There's no flying Car yet. But mostly the cars now are electric-based and cause less pollution. Again, Grace was curious about my ability again. Even though I am a succubus, Astrain wants to reverse Engineering. I want to say, from now on, they'll reverse Engineer everything in the Universe.

When I was at his home. It's rather a Medium-sized house in a beautiful boreal red forest at the near-top of a mountain. On top of the mountain, there's an observatory. I guess Astrain likes gazing at the stars very much. But soon, like a bit of bad luck, or destiny Enwright me. Now, it's suddenly raining. My entire body soaked. But I made my way to his house anyway. It's rather beautiful looking. Near his home, there's a resort too.

I then click on the doorbells. No, it's camera devices that allow me to enter. Stargazer appears on the Camera in his helmet. But with a black sweater and pants instead of Armour. Wonder is Armour or Helmet is their Religion? Note that a normal Citizen or Scientist sometimes has no helmet. But all military guys always have it. He welcomes me.

I gently open the door...Sayori hangs herself!... Gomenasai. Just kidding.

His house is larger than I thought. And there's a little round bot cleaning the floor. I am soaked anddd….Holy crap! Ayyyyeeee Stargazer brings me a towel!

* * *

Video file no.4: Happy and Hard time

\- Stargazer: Here's a towel…Oh, no...I don't have any spare clothes!

\- Stellar: Do you live here alone?

\- Stargazer: Yes I am….cough!... But I still contact my old father and mother. However, my father is now an Alzheimer.

\- Stellar: Alzheimer?

\- Stargazer: Alzheimer's disease is an irreversible, progressive brain disorder that slowly destroys memory and thinking skills, and, eventually, the ability to carry out the simplest tasks.

\- Stellar: That's so cruel! Any way to cure it?

\- Stargazer: Not now…There's the only medicine to cure symptoms...but I bet the future can...especially you, you have a great potential in your gene that will help billions of us. Betypes, Alzheimer's risk occurs in High age such as 60 or upper.

\- Stellar: How old are you?

\- Stargazer: Ahhhhhh...I am just 35. And don't worry, our life span is 105 years old. Averagely due to living conditions...Cough!Cough!

* * *

Video Paused

I need to tell you One fact about Medieval times. If the medieval age is like planet earth. The living condition isn't good and that causes Medieval people to have shorter lifespans than modern age. And for Space civilization like Astrain, no doubt that their living condition is better than the present and their technology is better. That's why they have a longer lifespan. Thus, for a Lilim like me. Lifespan maybe 800-900 years if I had enough Demonic Energy.

Speaking of Diet. I can eat regular food. But it's not efficient at all. It's like eating Junk food. Succubus usually feels hungry for Spirit energy for 3 days after the last meal. And for me, who is polluted is 5 days. The regular food can just feed for 3-6 hours, faster than Astrain or Human eating food. And the nutrients are just like fast food. But there's an exception for a good happy meal, that's different. Now, I feel a little dizzy. Time has passed for 8 days. And my last semen condom depleted days ago.

Is there anything to eat? Beside, I can't lay my hands on an Empire leader like him. But….Although I just met him. I loved him. Love at first sight? Or a Destiny Enwright us?

* * *

Video continues

\- Stellar: It has to worry! Illness is an illness! Types, Are you okay?

\- Stargazer: Ahhh...I am okay. Cough!Cough! Where's the delivery?

\- Stellar: Here...And you should take a rest! You cough badly!

Stellar hand Stargazer the Divivery she used to send to him. Outtype the house, It's raining Heavily with the Storm. And his hand is shaking.

\- Stellar: you're not okay at all!

\- Stargazer: I am okay. But let's take a bath first. I'll bring your clothes. Feel...free…

All of Sudden, Stargazer feels a headache and collapses. Stellar rushed to him and he made his box fall to the ground.

\- Stellar: Stargazer? Stargazer?!

\- Stargazer: Just a Migraine…Could you carry me to the bed?

\- Stellar: Yes, sure. You have to rest. The rest of the activity I will handle myself.

Stellar carries Stargazer to the Bed. She then tries to remove his helmet However…

\- Stargazer: I am sorry….but You cannot Remove my helmet…

\- Stellar: Why...Why?

\- Stargazer: It's our tradition that our warrior would never remove the helmet to anyone.

\- Stellar: Is there an exception?

\- Stargazer: Only the Medical, General or the one who loves can be revealed….

Stellar little annoyed culture. But this is also a chance. She then kissed Stargazer's helmet. Stargazer is surprised but has no power to Jerk.

\- Stellar: I love you…and I am your medical.

Stargazer chuckled as he knew he had an alien confessed to him and there's a legend of Succubus in Astrain Culture too. He chuckled in defeat as he allowed Stellar to remove his helmet.

It's sad that from our video point of view, we never saw his face. Stellar gave him a cooling pack. And some Paracetamol (Who use Aspirin, Lol). She then kisses Stargazer on his forehead.

Plus, she needs to investigate one thing. The delivery contained 4 bottles of medicine.

End of Video

* * *

Oh, the stars. (This is the Astrain version of Oh my god). I didn't know his life was so harsh! He's Substance Abused!

He works too hard. But he's actually weak from stress and depression. He's the one who cannot let go of something. And he's a fellow with Alzheimer. Meaning his brain has a problem about dealing with stress, or I'd call depression. And this medicine is to cure damage to his brain. Not only that, his physical body also weakens due to working non-stop. With mental illness and body illness. He had to consume a lot of medicine.

For his entire lifetime, He has determined his dream to lead civilization since he's young. And he wished to bring his Civilization to beyond the stars. To satisfy his thoughts. He had to do a lot of hard work. Like, destroy pirates, document, Take care of the ships. Even take care of the civilization when it's still a colony. And guess what? He is also one of the leaders who lead this civilization when they're in a colony ship!. He's not the one who sits behind like an ordinary admiral. He'd rather engage in the field by himself together with troops. However, that was his trill too. There's a report that he impaled a pirate leader and drank his blood himself!

Dr However, deep in his heart, He's lonely

With the assistance of his friendship and his hard-work. He became the empire ruler when he's 30. This world after colonization was united long ago with their communist and the greater good. And they are long in space before that. With the discovery of Hyperdrive. Now, his dream is fulfilled but not completely. Civilization finally goes beyond the stars! He's happy a lot until he faints after celebrating although he never drinks alcohol!

However, he has a lot of work to do. The next goal is finding aliens. And I am happy to be his first time.

I did the activity. I hang my succubus outfit inside his home. It's lucky there's a cloth drying oven. He never stares at me. Why? Because he's in his room! Lol. And his cloth has his scent.

I then call Dr. Enterprise and talk about substance abuse. She, as his childhood friend said that his substance abuse happened when he was 25. It means he had consumed the medicine for 10 years! And she's the one who helped him.

Dr. Enterprise said that his brain part in controlling fear is destroyed. He has no ability to fear anymore. I was still depressed. That was not good news at all.

I then discuss this. And we concluded he deserved more love.

And not only his old parents or Dr. Enterprise. It's me too. She's envious of me that I am this close to Stargazer. And I am a succubus.

Noted one thing. There's really succubus in Astrain Legend. And they are considered as high class monsters, like Vampire or beyond that. But they have 2 types in their legend. The Lust type and Love type.

The Lust type is a bad one. The original one. They seek force consuming life force, or simply raping. The one who done raping, being the coward and cheating is attractive to them. And they're the power source for this type, making them continue to consume Astrain lifeforce. They will lure them to consume their life force though sex until they died. Their appearance is attractive to Astrain. They're lustful and evil, plus having black wings. Quite different from actual.

However, there's a love type. The subspecies of Succubus. They seek consuming life force through love. They may assist the love of the two couples. Or being the wife of a great warrior and Hard working man. And they can simply give him sexual rewards and go. They consumed the life force from sexual activity in romance way than raping. They ask permission to have love with a target. They never made the target die. And they can also live with life force from true love, both assisting couples and being wife.

It's said that they help Astrain reproduce and raise warm families. They are fertile. They also assist the fighting of Astrain through powerful power gained from love. With the power from love, they said that they can heal people and they can fight enemies very well. The Love one can consume the life force of an Enemy and use the stolen life force to destroy another enemy. Or they can buff soldiers through kissing. They are also not lustful as the Lust one. But full of love. They have white wings and tails, also attractive.. Wait, that's me.

Simply, They have imposed ideology. The Lust type seek raping. And the love type seeks love from the two people. They fight among themself. There's legend that every astrain has a love type succubus blood too.

Succubus for Astrain is mainly a Good Demon. But if that one is rapist or cheating, they're a nightmare. It's time for me to choose that I am the Lust type or Love type.

Of course, it's a love type. And I will show you what I am capable of.

Apologies, but this is getting long. I shall finish this episode here.

_Your welcome. Note to the reader that I am having 501st and Monster girl rewritten. You can find it on the fanfiction web too. For now, I will list the trait of Stargazer here._

**Leader trait: Stargazer**

Position: Empire Leader

Trait (Ruler)

\- Frontier Spirit

\- Champion of the People

\- Substance Abuser

\- Psychic

Trait (Admiral)

\- Gale speed

\- Adaptable

\- Substance Abuser

\- Psychic

* * *

**End of Episode**

* * *


	4. Friend & Lover among the Star

**Stellar Lilim Legacy - Chapter 4**

**Friend Lover among the Star**

* * *

_At first, I thought the Alien might be on this episode. Sadly, this episode is too long (8-12 Page A4). So, I will leave Alien in the next episode._

_This story were edited due to version 2.6 but not affect the storyline, also the game is modded and related to real stellaris playing I had (I played one stellaris game to make this story)_

_And, There's a bed scene but no lemons. So, feel safe._

* * *

This episode I shall show my love to my beloved Stargazer.

I enter the kitchen. Stargazer cooked here. But...wait, why are the recipes only fired things? It means he can cook only frying things. Or does he simply don't like boiling things?

However, judging from recipes. I am a better cook here. I then started with Zipanguan Bento. Then nice miso soup. I am like his mother somehow.

This is 19.00 according to Astrain time. It's a very early night. And Stargazer is resting. I then enter his room and serve my Happy meal.

* * *

Video file no.5: Happy meal

\- Stellar: My my, Stargazer Kun. This is my Zipangu bento for you!

\- Stargazer: Bento?

Stellar serves him a kind of Alien fish found on Asgard. Covered by a delicious sauce. It looks tasty. Stargazer just tasted it.

\- Stargazer: Splendid! I've never tasted this delicious meal before, aside from my mom and grandma!

\- Stellar: Hehe, Could I count I am your mom now?

\- Stargazer: No…

Stellar eye-wide. And even more in the next reply.

\- Stargazer: I count you as my wife.

Stellar eye-widen as her heartbeat fast. She feels embarrassed.

\- Stargazer: Haha! Sorry, It's a Joke. Hahahaha

Stella's heart dropped slightly as she knew he's joking. But they also have a heart for each other. Stellar giggled in his joke as Stargazer did the same. However, Stargazer's heart did beat while he said that joke. And as a top-tier succubus. Stellar knows it.

\- Stellar: Anyway, are you determined to be single or not?

\- Stargazer: What? No, no. Being single is only for the Losers. Man and Woman need a partner in his or her life. Like a battle could be won by more than a single person. I am determined to have a wife one day.

Stargazer sipped Miso soup. Before he spoiled his failure in finding a woman.

\- Stargazer: I simply hard-worked and no woman likes me. They said I am strong but boring. I never have time for dating. And they fear me for being an empire leader. Luckily, our culture has taught us to love each other for the sake of love, not money. I also have depression. And the most important.

Stargazer breathes and eats the final piece of the fish. Stellar knows him. His hard work may distract any woman. But actually, Stargazer is a kind person and finds Amenities every second regardless of how he works.

\- Stargazer: I am too shy to approach women…

When Stellar heard that word. She suddenly giggled. Stargazer is shy toward women!

\- Stellar: You know what, you're such a splendid person!

End of Video

* * *

Hahahahahahahaha! Hahahahahahahaha! Hahahahahahahaha!

Stargazer is Gynophobia!

It's not the term fear like a ghost or completely fears to approach. But it means he is too shy to approach the woman in a sexy or loving way. And Stargazer, you know what, he doesn't know how to flirt. And he's completely virgin. Yes, he still watches pornography. But just doing it himself. No paying for sex or One nightstand. That's even disgusting in their culture. Their culture seems to focus on love and disgust joying sex. And Damn it, they're low in desire. No doubt low pop growth!

This is splendid! And I, as the love succubus in his legend. Will be his first one to love. And their legend has said that succubus isn't bad demons. But a Gift from the Stars. The Love type is a succubus of the Stars, they have been believed in the lost colony origin. They come with Astrain. And with the great star adventure, the stars purify the old succubus along with sinned old species, and turn into the Stargazing People of Astrain.

I am the first one who loves him. And I will help him overcome his mental illness and Slow breeding trait.

After Stargazer finished his meal. I then pick up the dish to wash. He's elegant when he eats. Although it seems to have contracted. Hehe, he still thinks that he should be formal to me. What a special person.

Oh, and do I know how to use the dishwasher here? Well, no, not at all. But My Stargazer used Video call on his communication device. I struggled to use it at first but now I can use it properly. I think If I become his girlfriend, I could send him nudes.

And little did he know, I would make my move tonight...

* * *

Video file no.6: Succubus Night meal

It's 11.00 P.M at Stargazer's home compared to Earth. It's raining gently now and the sound itself makes the atmosphere more gentle.

Stargazer is gently sleeping. Stellar sees him as a sleeping child even though he's literally older than her.

She gently opens the door. Coming closer to the Stellarian ruler. She's scared. But her heart pulled her in more than a phobia push.

Stargazers feel something weighted on their hip. At first, he thought he was suffocating. But he slowly noticed he didn't. He slowly opened his eyes.

Stellar is on his crotch.

Stargazer is going to burst out and scream in shock as his body is ready to struggle and kick her out by warrior culture. But that was all of his unfulfilled flash plans as Stellar suddenly kissed Stargazer passionately.

As suspected a play from the succubus. The kiss is filled with passion and love. Stargazer stops struggling and embraces the feeling like his head clam down. He noticed that what he was doing wasn't a thief or rapist. But she is stellar, the one who took care of him.

Is this a reckoning from succubus? Well, if that's earthling legends.

But Stargazer is Astrain.

Do you remember a phrase from the love type succubus?

"They seek consuming life force through love. They may assist the love of the two couples. Or is the wife of a great warrior and Hard working man."

And in addition. Is it Coincidental or Destiny? Stellar does have traits of the Love type succubus. having white wings and tails, also attractive. And not being a rapist.

Stellar took out her firm long kiss. Stargazer swallowed his saliva that mixed with her. And finally, speak.

\- Stargazer: What are you doing here, are you going to eat me?

\- Stellar: In a succubus way. And in the love type way, is healing you.

\- Stargazer: Healing me? How?

\- Stellar: "You are the hard-work ruler. And the mental patient. Although a fear controlling part of your brain is damaged. It still counts. What you deserve now, not only the medicine or physical treatment. But also mental. The Zipanguan from my world once said: "Complete soul Will be in a complete mind And complete body".

Stargazer silent while Stellar rubbed her pointed finger against his lip.

\- Stellar: What you need now is love. You do have love from Parents and Best friends. You have few friends and no woman in your lives. So, stop being Gynophobia, and let me have the additional love to be with.

Stargazer is a bit silent. He cleared his thoughts and stopped being shy to women, at least with her.

\- Stargazer: There's a word in our culture. "Overcome the fear, and go beyond the Stars." But we just met. I think we should strengthen our relationships.

Stellar continued to rub her finger down to his throat and his chest. She fully touched his chest now.

\- Stellar: You did it, and It was splendid. Besides, I am a succubus, a demon of love...and a love type, a redeemed one. I've read books while waiting for you. The succubus has been with the Astrain since the escape from the lost colony. And purify their genes along with the Astrain. However….we are still a sexual demon. Just change the way…

And again, Stellar kissed Stargazer before taking out her cloth.

\- Stellar: Come' on. My Presiding Speaker Stargazer.

\- Stargazer: Then I would not be denied. Succubus Lilim Stellar.

And the hot energetic and sexy night has passed...peacefully.

End Of video

* * *

I lost my Purity to Stargazer.

It was my desire. Not only am I a succubus. But I embrace their legend of the love type Succubus.

Yes, I love him. Since I entered the world of Dorwin and Being on Asgard. He seems to be happy about meeting aliens, especially a beauty like me. Maybe because I am a succubus too, that's why Stargazer fascinates me. And yeah, despite being a high-class succubus. Stargazer still dominates me. It's Astrain's manhood and male pride driving him. Damn, Astrain are very strong too.

Oh, and I want to note that Lilim is a type of Succubus, only they're demon lord's daughter. I couldn't remember her name somehow.

Although I lost one of my horns. Stargazers seem still to be happy with me. That was my Succubus pride. But I am okay. He even touched it a lot when we're having fun.

I think I could bear his child after this fun ended if the Astrain doesn't have slow breeding problems. I still think Grace and Me could solve this problem. For Stellarian. For Stargazer.

I love Stargazer. I love him no matter what. And he loves me, stellar the Star lilim.

It is the most splendid time we have. At least, I will end this episode now.

* * *

POV SHIFT - Grace POV

Stellar needs me to write this situation from my point of view. I was surprised later that Stellar and Stargazer lost their purity. I am Glad and Surprised. But What I am going to write here isn't their story. But this will trigger an event in future.

And maybe wider than I thought.

On that silent night. I decided to travel to the Dowin system to investigate Amoeba debris. And I decided to check out the Gate too.

At the Gate, there's another scientist who is one of Stargazer's best friends. His name is Valloron and he's Astrain. He's investigating the Gate. His personality is likely Stargazer. Except more outwardly to women, and darker. He had no Substance abuse.

He was determined to open the Gate once more. However, whatever he tried, he failed. I warned him but failed every time.

However, I met him in his dorm once. His book is now filled with succubus legend. I know it's the influence from Stellar.

But then I see him investigate the area. And he picked up something. It's like a horn. But I don't know what it is.

And he suddenly slightly glowed Purple aura. His eyes slightly grow after grabbing that thing hard. I remember one sentence that I faintly heard.

"She will be mine, all hail the Lilim"

At that time, I thought I was misheard. So, I asked him a bit. But Valloron said it's fine. Just a Psionic power that appears in our race, like Stargazer. He'll investigate it by himself.

But that sentence, I noticed later it's telepathy that accidentally sent to me. And If I am not mistaken, he's corrupted.

And that thing is Steller's broken horn.

20 days later. The Valloron ended up missing. Along with a few military fleets and some military personnel. Stargazer ordered us to search heavily.

And now, he discovered something hidden in Stellarian. It was hidden long ago and now, they make a move.

A cult named "The Lilith's Order"

Or another word, The Villain has risen.

* * *

_Dear cousin. I planned to Reveal the first alien in the next Episode. And the aliens in the future will be a mixture of various series, like Star Wars, Stargate, Halo, Azur lane, Anime, weeb stuff and more. Because I love to make those empires for modded portraits. And ended up being a crossover galaxy in my Stellaris game._

_Needleless, our story will be based on Stellar and Stargazer. And based on the new Villian that would arise in the future, the Voltron._

_I will end this episode here. Thanks for reading._

* * *

**End of Episode.**

* * *


	5. Encounter in the Star

**Stellar Lilim Legacy - Chapter 5**

**Encounter in the Star**

* * *

_Cousin, I finally edited this story after Stellaris 2.7 came out. Still, it doesn't affect the storyline. And one fact, this story connected with another story, Starforce Crusader Legacy. It didn't come yet but will connect in the far future._

_This story was edited due to version 2.7 but not affect the storyline, also the game is modded and related to real Stellaris playing I had (I need playing one Stellaris game to make this story)_

_And I just changed Xenophile to Spiritualist. I know I am nervous and uncertain. But I needed to make one complete Stellaris Game._

_Now, we finally met an alien..._

* * *

POV SHIFT - Stargazer POV

You, Valloron the traitor!

It seems Valloron was corrupted by Stellar's horn. I am not blaming her. But the horn isn't connected to Stellar, so it remains Demonic Energy work and tries to corrupt him to become lustful. However, it triggers evilness in him instead. And now, Lilith's order is revealed after being hidden in our society for a long time!

They must be stopped! Their corvette is above Asgard.

* * *

Video file no.7 - Begin of Villainy

\- Stellar: Fire at the engine! We're outnumbering them, but they could escape!

Our 13 corvette is attacking their corvette with immensity. And finally, their corvette is stopped. Stargazer wears an environment seal armour.

\- Stellar: Where were you going!

\- Stargazer: Well, I am going to lead the army

\- Stellar: You don't have to do this, you're admiral, aren't you?

Stargazer then pats Steller's head and rubs a bit.

\- Stargazer: Our warrior culture teaches the Major must show their supremacy in battle along with the Soldier. It's a culture, also, consider this as my hobby.

\- Stellar: But...what If you...died?

Stargazer then kissed Steller's head.

\- Stargazer: I won't. I have my friend...and You, Stellar.

\- Stellar: Then I go with you….

\- Stargazer: No, I won't allow that, Stellar. I worried…

\- Stellar: I am succubus, I know the healing. Please….

\- Stargazer: I cannot lose you….

\- Stellar: I cannot lose you either….

\- ?: Hey! Succubus, believe him!

A white-haired figure in General Armour appeared. Her skin is pale white and her eyes are sharp. Her hair is white and long as stellar. One thing that she won't have a twin tail like her.

\- Stargazer: General Lalatina…

\- Lalatina: Let me and Stargazer take care of this…

\- Stellar: B...but!

Lalatina then softly pad Steller's shoulder. Her eyes are full of concern.

\- Lalatina: It would be very bad if he lost you too…

\- Stargazer: I am sorry….

Stargazers activate the environment seal and pick up the laser sword along with the Plasma gun. Lalatina nodded and grabbed two plasma rifles. Then they walk out. Stellar, nervous and wanting to cry. But she could think of something...

Video Skip to next 1 hours.

\- Stargazer: Hold for the position!

The breaching into the ship is in process. Stargazer and Lalatina are under heavy fire. Stargazer fires back with a plasma-firing SMG in his other hand. And Lalatina holding a Plasma Assault Rifle. Stargazer takes cover and fire. Surprisingly, Stargazer holds a knife and throws at the enemy Grenadier precisely, causing an explosion. In the smoke, Stargazer slashes all the Enemy with laser sabre. While Lalatina is very good At hand-to-hand and knocks out every enemy. The sector is clear.

Stargazer price the Blast door with his sabre. Before using psionic power to push the wall open.

Suddenly, a Cultist holding a Rocket launcher fired a rocket at them.

\- Stargazer: Take cover!

BOOM!

However, A barrier formed. Prevent them from being hurt or worse from the rocket. If Stargazer could sense his dynamic…

\- Stargazer: This power...Stellar?!

\- Stelar: Yes!

Stargazer turns around before a purple energy knife flies past him and hits the rocket launcher guy. It was stellar who is now in an energy sphere, preventing air from leaking outside. Still, she wears armour but no helmets.

\- Stargazer: It's dangerous out there, Stellar.

\- Stellar: Yet I saved you once…

Stargazer nodded and he knocked his helmet. Mean to let Stellar wear it. She nodded as she wore her helmet. She has a big problem with the horn, only she used a spell to shrink it.

\- Lalatina: Ah, Stargazer? Is that Stellar?

\- Stargazer: Yes, she's stubborn. But she saved me...

Lalatina radio the Stargazer. As she nodded and continued to breach until they reached the control room.

Stellar POV

Finally, the ship is cleared.

This is harder than I thought. I know now why Stargazer prevented me. Those firearms are faster than in my previous world. Although they were made of Energy. But it's not like Demonic Energy. They're plasma that is lethal.

This bad person is called "The Lilith's Order". They existed a long time ago in this empire. But this is the first time they took actions. Vollon, his scientist friend, is one of them. Now he's a leader among them. But, why?

I suddenly knew when we searched the ship. There's my broken horn! It's a copied version of it. But I am not mistaken! Maybe my horn has some power and made those bad guys worship it!

I just awakened the demons...not Mamono Demons. Real Demons...

It's been many years since the radical cult.

Our scientist has sent across the unknown region. And we found several of their ships. Me stellar is an Admiral of the Raplakin Armada. Under stargazer's command. I led my Armada to victory many times.

Hell, there's even a very large ship. A battleship class. However, I shot down its engine before it could do anything. With our admiralty and corvette swarm. I can outnumber the ship without scarifying our ship. And when we defeat all of the other ships. We enter break time.

Now, there's no sign of the cultist outpost yet. But we just discovered an Alien vessel. It would take another 5 months to contact. Meanwhile, Stargazer and I are on planet Dorwin.

I and Stargazer are breaking from Jobs. We visited the planet Dorwin because it's our first meeting. Now, it develops quite quickly. There Are many infrastructure buildings there. And we visited the cave of Dorwin.

Somehow, Lalatina is following us. And she likes to stick with Stargazer's arm. Ha, she's jealous, isn't she? I don't mind if Stargazer would have the second wife.

I then realised that Lalatina is older than the stargazer, even if she looks young. And she's busty, like me.

She used to play with Stargazer when they're young. And when they grow up. Lalatina is Stargazer's trainer. Although stargazer is a student, when it comes to fighting, lalatina is often nearly beaten or beaten by him. And she loves the pain provided by him.

Stargazer gossips to me that she's actually a masochist.

However, they never engaged in sexual intercourse. Stargazer was gynophobic back then. He never fears, just shy. Because of his brain, controlling fear is gone.

Wait, is this...a love battle?!

Video file no.8 - Battle of love

\- Lalatina: Star-Kun. I bought you your favourite chocolate ice-cream!

\- Stargazer: Oh, thank Lalatina.

\- Lalatina: And Stellar, I got you a vanilla one as you said.

\- Stellar: Ahhh...I never order ice cream.

\- Lalatina: Just bought you as a gift...for second place.

Stellar frowned in what Lalatina said. Second place? And Lalatina just made a funny grin to her.

Stellar goes somewhere. In return, she got a Space coconut Juice. She hands it to Stargazer and Lalatina.

\- Stellar: Star-sama. I bought you a Space coconut Juice.

\- Stargazer: Um...thanks.

Stargazer begins to panic as two women around him are going to make him her husband. Stargazer loves both. Stellar was splendid but Lalatina was his childhood friend.

\- Stellar: And Star-Kun. Have you eaten medicine?

\- Stargazer: Ah, not yet.

And Stellar brings him a med. Made Lalatina frown as she knows his secret. Lalatina won't go aggressive on her as she knows this might hurt Stargazer's feelings. But war is war, she had to win although she didn't eliminate Stellar. Those who did the impossible are legends.

Then, Stellar made a funny face to Lalatina. Lalatina triggered by a succubus.

Stargazers know one thing. Begun, the love war has.

Lalatina POV

Damn it, Stellar, you horny bitch! How dare you take my Stargazer like that. He's my childhood friend. Not yours to take!

I don't even care if you had something with him. I will totally take you down!

Okay, we go to sightsee a new founded colony on dorwin. It's improved a lot and we're building a Planetary administration. The worker counts us as comrades since we share our burdens.

I collected a locale fruit and let him taste it. It was delicious isn't it? I have checked if it's poisonous or not.

Dann it, Stellar got meat. I am glad that Stargazer likes it. But why do you make that funny face?! Gahhhhh

However, we found another anomaly. Suddenly, a man who tends to be in heat attacks me. He hugged me, luckily, I am strong enough to get him out.

But it turns out the situation is in turmoil. Many A Strain were affected. Some of them were injured, some of them are going crazy like wild animals. Stargazer fought a man and rescued a little girl. It turns out that a man is her uncle. And he has an illness. Little girl thanks Stargazer a lot. Luckily, Stargazer isn't a lolicon. He definitely chose me! At least, Stellar comforted the child until she found her mother.

Stellar meanwhile, she detected that this is the lust, an overwhelming lust. She said she senses no demonic Energy. But the lust from something.

Stargazer commands scientists to root out problems quickly. As we wear an environmental suit again.

\- 10 month later. -

Lalatina POV

Stellar is sobbing in a corner of her room.

I keep telling her that this isn't her fault.

This happened for a while. When there's scientist collected a sample of her horn. Remember she's being here for the first time? Yes, she thinks her broken horn did this. But she's not good.

Stargazer trying to comfort her by the best. But she's barely recovered. Stargazer said if he doesn't fix this, Stellar might drown in sadness all life. However, Stargazer also suffered from work until he became sick. No one comforts me now...except me.

Although Stellar is an Enemy...she's a good girl...for Stargazer and Stellarian

I entered her room….

Video file no.9 - Lalatina's Rampage

Lalatina ener steller's room. She's not looking good. Her horn, broken for sure. But would that cause a problem? Hell, no.

\- Stellar: Laugh as you want. I cause all of this problem… I am not worthy of Stargazer anymore...I made him sick…

However, instead of Comfort, Lalatina laughed as Stellar did. Although, she just laughs as action, a fake laugh….

\- Lalatina: Yes I would. But not for I am winning his heart. But why? Because you Give UP!

Stellar silented. However, Lalatina changed her voice into an angry tone.

\- Lalatina: You give up because you think you cause problems? You give up because he's sick? What a pathetic! The problem is not rooted!

\- Stellar: But my horn has….

\- Lalatina: Demonic Energy Blah blah blah. Heck! We're psionic Species. And you just waste your time sobbing in this Fucking room! Without fixing anything! If you think you are worthless, make yourself worth it! If you think you cause a problem, just fix it!

Lalatina coughs Steller's neck. Made a more aggressive face before pushing her out. And point at her

\- Lalatina: Listen, I will root the problem by myself! And you, if you think you're worthless, you're worthless. But if you think you have value, then you will have it! Remember!

As Lalatina walks out, make a stellar think in the room…

\- Stellar: Do I have...value?

End of Video

Lalatina POV

Damn it, What a waste Opponent! Just Give up like that!

I think she's worth a second wife! But why is she doing that? She's a succubus, isn't she?

However, I have to raise her again. She's an admiral, and Stargazer was. I was Stargazer's mentor. Now, I will be hers, because she's a good succubus. And she stole Stargazer's for the first time.

Well, I then set course to drown to root out the problem…

My communication is last here….When the problem finally rooted.

Well, Contractor, I would end the episode here, would you?

_Your welcome Lalatina. At least, we lost this chapter long. Sorry for rewriting some of the episodes. But Let me start over, Now the Strain are the Xenophile and Fanatic Egalitarian. Well, I guess replacing chapter is the best way._

_Anyway, I am finding a perfect stellaris game. It turns out that I would make my own imaginary universe since the perfect game is hard to find. The space act is just an act 1._

_Spoiler: For Act 2 it will start on MGE world._

_And now I end this Episode here._

**End of Episode.**


	6. Fixing the problem of the Star

**Stellar Lilim Legacy - Chapter 6**

**Fixing the problem of the Star**

* * *

_Cousin, long time no see. Today, I guess I am bored to start a new save over and over. So, I guess the story would come from my Imagination for most now._

_However, let's continue our story..._

* * *

Stellar POV.

I was wrong….

I am the one who made the Stargazer film. Those lust energies, I can feel it.

It's because of my horns. We discovered later that the madman contains Demonic Energy. It was my fault to let the horn lie like that. And my Stargazer is ill because of the work I grant to him.

Even Lalatina made fun of me…

…

Huh? I am worthy?

Are you mocking me or are you raising me? You are my Enemy. But you're not always my Enemy. What's the meaning of this, Lalatina.

Damn, you're a worthy opponent….

\- Month Later -

* * *

Video file no.10: Lalatina's discovery.

Lalatina goes searching the forest with her trustworthy soldier and Dr Enterprise She's rooting the problem alone in PPE.

\- Dr Enterprise: Please stop this, Lalatina! This isn't your problem!

\- Lalatina: This isn't mine! But it's OUR problem. Have you forgotten the shared burden?!

\- Dr Enterprise: Damn it, if I am not your childhood friend…

\- Soldier: Let's continue, for our Stargazer.

\- Lalatina: Yes, Colonel Doomsday My future husband is ill!

\- Doomsday: Yes, I will protect you, Dr Enterprise.

This is Colonel Doomsday. Lalatina's right hand. Like Stargazer, he was Lalatina's childhood friend. He is as good at ground combat as Lalatina. But he preferred to end up at her right hand because he wanted to protect his crush, Dr Enterprise.

\- Soldier 2: Isn't that me, Doomsday?

\- Doomsday: Shut up Raijin. Anyway, aren't you a Marine? What are you doing here?

This is Raijin. Another Stargazer's friend. He's a marine in Stargazer command. Like Doomsday, he prefers to be a Colonel because of Dr. Enterprise.

\- Dr Enterprise: Since when you two have a crush on me…

\- Raijin Doomsday: Hey! That's totally false!

Thus, they found some kind of cave. It's the same cave where lalatina arrived here. Suddenly, a wild animal attacked them.

\- Dr Enterprise: EEEEE KKKKKKKKKKKKKKK!!!!!!

The wildlife attack Dr Enterprise. Dr Enterprise dodged in time but Wildlife hit Lalatina. However, the wildlife was annihilated quickly by Lalatina shooting its head while struggling. Crimson blood covers its head. But there's something strange.

\- Dr Enterprise: T...this animal never be this furious?

\- Doomsday: What have you said?

\- Rajin: That's mean, this Animal also has an effect on the problem?

\- Dr Enterprise: Yes. And If I am not mistaken. The Demonic Energy that stellar said could transform monsters into sentient feminine figures...wait, I found something on iy

Then Dr Enterprise then opened its mouth. Reveal a small particle of green food. Dr Enterprise takes and examines it.

\- Dr Enterprise: It's a fungus spore…

\- Lalatina: Spore?! That's mean!...

Suddenly, Lalatina gets into the cave with Stargate. And what she found is…Mushrooms…. lots of Green mushrooms.

\- Lalatina: What the heck are these mushrooms?!

\- Dr Enterprise: Perhaps I would have to learn what those fungi can do…

\- Lalatina: Yeah...contact….Stargazer….

Suddenly, Lalatina feels hot as she feels dizzy. She walks Staggerly as she loses grip on her gun. And finally, she collapsed.

\- Raijin: Lalatina!

\- Doomsday: I will take Lalatina! Please cover Dr Enterprise!

\- Raijin: On my way!

And thus, Doomsday carries Lalatina away. While Dr Enterprise starts her project on the fungi.

End of Video

* * *

Stellar POV.

Why...Lalatina...why?

You risk yourself in the fungi cave. Yet now you make yourself ill like me and stargazer. Why your lust energy is increased.

Dr Enterprise states that the cause of the problem is all from fungi cave, Not stellar's. In fact, her horn emits Demonic Energy, making those fungus grow. However, the main problem is still those fungi.

Stargazer is happy to know this. Dr Enterprise also said there would be a way to filter spores and put it into good use. Stargazer commands to make the evil lesser.

I still do not understand Lalatina, so I head to her. In the hospital with Stargazer.

* * *

Video file no.11: An Enemy turn friend.

Stellar gently opens the door. She saw Lalatina in heat. Her pulse, although it's not lethal high. It is rapid. She has a red face and breathing.

Stellar saw Stargazer with her. Stellar gently pat Lalatina.

\- Lalatina: Hey, horny bitch. Are you feeling okay now?

\- Stellar: Yes, and thank you, bleach bitch.

\- Lalatina: Yes, I am feeling better, but why is my body hot?

Stellar silent as she touched Lalatina. She could sense a large amount of lust. Also a little Demonic Energy. I know how to heal her. It's already late at night too...

\- Stellar: Lalatina...I allowed you for this time...and next time…

\- Lalatina: What is it?

\- Stellar: To do a sexual intercorse with Stargazer.

Everyone silent a bit. Before Lalatina laughed as Stargazer was still confused and worried that he might be sucked dry tonight.

\- Lalatina: Just like a Succubus...Do you think my illness will end with Sexual intercorse? Well, I feel like I want to do it too…

\- Stellar: I am serious…

\- Lalatina: Well, because of Demonic Energy or stuff in fungi, isn't it…

\- Stargazer: But Lalatina..I have to confess that….

\- Stellar: I already told her that you lost your virginity to me.

Stargazer silenced. Before Stellar uses her power to make a barrier. And impulse energy to Stargazer and Lalatina. Stargazer touched Lalatina and kissed her passionately.

\- Lalatina: Well, Star-kun. Please lock my hand with that handcuff...

Another sexy night passed. With Lalatina lost of Virginity.

End of Video

* * *

Stellar POV

Damn it, that was a hot and sexy night.

Stargazer ravaged Lalatina more than he did to me. But I confirmed one thing when Lalatina locked herself in handcuffs.

Lalatina is a Masochist!

She likes to tie to bed and make Stargazer do a boundage intercourse. Damn, I cannot explain the details here because of the Fiction rating. Should I raise more ratings, my Star…

Well, When Lalatina is out of hospital. Lalatina decided to live with Stargazer, Just like me. It's like an unofficial marriage. But Stargazer migrates both Lalatina and me in.

There aren't any wars right now. So, Lalatina had a job to train soldiers as usual. While Stargazer cleared the problem on Dorwin. Do you know what? Those fungus spores could make an Exotic Gas! Which is a Valuable gas that is very useful! We're rich! Stellarian is Rich!

And this episode might be short. Because, a Year later, we found an unknown ship while electing a new ruler. Put it simply

**An Alien Empire has established communications.**

* * *

**End Of Episode**

* * *


	7. People Among the stars

**Stellar Lilim Legacy - Chapter 7**

**People among the Stars.**

* * *

_Cousin, we finally reached the episode where Alien is found. Now about aliens. I made the perfect Stellaris game with anime portraits. And merge the Star wars portrait, merge them together in one game._

_Let's Start which alien would be found._

* * *

An alien empire has established communication with us!

We're excited to hear this news. We're totally not alone in the universe! Stargazer said this is a momentous occasion!

Stargazer was sitting in a room where he could contact every alien. Our communication device could send Data from far away places for a technological reason. If I am not mistaken, Dr Enterprise called it "Quantum Entanglement?" Hell, we even have hyperdrive. Communicate more than lightspeed shall be possible, doesn't it?

Let's see who they are…

…

What a surprise! They're machine intelligence!

They're all robots with one mind! Their name is CIS rogue command.

* * *

Video file no.12: First contact

\- Stargazer: This is Presiding Speaker Stargazer Starsky. It's a pleasure to meet you. We are a race called Astrain. And we're the Stellarian Republic

\- CIS: Initiate greeting Protocol. This is [Kalani] We are [Droid]. We commend the [CIS Rogue Command] it's Plessure to meet you.

\- Stargazer: we Could learn much from each other.

Stellar watch them in interest. Kalani looks at Stellar, Lalatina, Dr Enterprise, Doomsday, Raijin and Stargazer himself.

\- CIS: We identified that you have met an alien earlier than us. The evidence is the Creature with white hair and horn.

\- Stellar: Eh, me?

\- CIS: The Statement is true. However, we scanned an unknown military ship at our border. And we found your species there. Perhaps that's you?

\- Stargazer: Huh? We never send our military ship outside our border...perhaps that's Lilith's Order!

\- CIS: Assumed that's your enemy, then.

\- Stargazer: They do...And we'll end this problem ourselves.

And thus, they talked for a while before the communication terminated.

* * *

Stellar POV

Finally! An alien! A sentient one!

I am excited even though I have witnessed multi Xenos in my old world. The people among the stars are totally new one!

However, they seem like soulless automata. Yes, they're machines. We are still not losing hope as there would be other aliens.

But Stargazer is more rushed when he hears about Lilith's Order. Dragging me to investigate those Orders.

And thus, my admiralty has proved in the new battle...wait, what's that large ship?!

* * *

Video file no.13: Another cult battle

\- Stellar: Look at the size of that thing!

The fleet approaches the radical cult. While they had 1 large ship and 3 corvettes. Stellar had 12 corvettes. She still had to be wary. At least, Stellarian have blue lasers now.

The first corvette opened fire at the Large ship. It's a battleship class. The shield is thick as usual.

\- Stellar: Switch weapon to the mass driver! We need to bring the shield down!

Meanwhile, Her corvette nearly got hit by a laser. And fire back at the corvette. The space is full of Lasers and Kinetic now. Stellar makes use of Kinetic to penetrate its shield before being followed by a laser.

Her corvette was hit by a kinetic. Thanks to the shield, she's saved. She fired a laser to penetrate a corvette's armour before it shattered.

\- Stellar: Full engine! Bring those corvettes down!

Her ship ignited the engine before firing a laser at the corvette in front of her. It shattered before her ship flew to dodge Debris. Suddenly, she senses her ship is shaken as it was hit by the Battleship's blue lasers. Her shield is gone. But Also a battleship. Every corvette focuses Lasers at the big corvette now.

\- Stellar: Full engine! Make us a lure to distract the Large one! I promise with my life that we'll survive!

\- Soldier: I believed that too, ma'am.

The ship flies straight to a nearby barren planet, The battleship fires its laster to her and nearby ship. She could feel shaken, but her ship is alright because of Armour.

\- Stellar: To other ships! Fire at the engine!

The last part of Battleship's armour is gone. Before the other 11 corvettes fired at its engine, the engine was on fire and lost control. Stellar's ship turned itself and made use of speed to Escape battleship, thus she fired at the command bridge.

With the heavy fire and her admiralty. The ship fell toward a barren planet before it crashed and an explosion emitted.

Stellar won the battle.

* * *

Stargazer's POV

Good work, stellar. You have done your admiralty.

And guess what why I'm writing this. Well, I came to tell you that we discovered an evacuation site. I foreseen it. Plus, we are following the precursor of Irassians. And I have Mass extinction research which require a lots of planet investigation too.

Oh, and I forgot to tell you. My psionic power could predict the future. Although we can prevent it, it's quite true. But as I said, it's a prediction, not absolutely known.

And to be sure, we have established communication with another empire. We are not yet to confirm. I leave Dr Enterprise to investigate.

Well, after this day's work. I had a date with Lalatina and Stellar. I love them both, so I guess multi marriage is allowed?

This multi marriage is country-level Controversy. It's not the only me to pick up this argument. Well, we leave love for freedom. But someone said the family problems would follow. And the old ethic too, damn.

However, come to think of it. Our laws rarely have diverse men and women. We respect gender equality like our ethic of Fanatic Egalitarianism. And yes, if a man could have 2 women, a woman could have 2 men too.

This gave me a headache. So, I am going to take another tablet of paracetamol in my room before someone barks in. It's Stellar!

Well, she looks forward to making love with me. I would be insulted about too much work and a pill. Hell, she's a Succubus. A love type one. I guess tonight I must be sucked dry.

And Where's Lalatina? She's not back...Oh my god

"Ad Astra, Darling~" She suddenly appeared behind me. Well, there's more than an entrance to this room. I might be distracted by Stellar. As I say this, her breasts were on my head. I dropped a paracetamol pill and embraced the nature of women…. Wait, Stellar? Why are you mad?

Let me explain this before I die from dryness. Ad Astra means "To the stars" and it's a greeting, blessing and encouragement to our kind. Because we use this word when we're exodus before landing on this planet.

As I thought, Stellar locked the room as she jumped to kiss me. Damn, that's passionate!

I cannot imagine if I lost one or two of you. So, I decided to ask myself a question.

"What if I can only choose to marry one among you…"

Yes, this question repeats in my head. But somehow, the two smile as I take Lalatina and Stellar to the bed. Before they both kissed me.

I didn't wait for an answer. Yet I got it…

* * *

Video file no.14: Answer

Stargazer still thinks if he had to marry one of them.

He just finished taming them for the third time. The two sleep in the same bed with him, with the naked body. Stargazer still thinks…

The politician did make a hard time for him. Although the shared burden.

It has never been easy…

Stargazers still think "What if he can only choose to marry one among Stellar and Lalatina."

Stellar did plenty for him, care for him as a love succubus. Yet Lalatina knows him and takes care of him like Stellar.

But all of sudden, stellar kissed him, along with a hug from Lalatina.

\- Stellar: The answer to the question in your head? You know it…

\- Stargazer: You read my mind?

\- Lalatina: Yes, stellar told me before. You discuss this problem over and over…

\- Stargazer: Then, what's the answer…

\- Stellar: Say whatever you want to say, that's the answer for us.

Stargazer silenced. He is afraid to say although his brain is lack of fear due to Alzheimer. Because he doesn't want to hurt Stellar or Lalatina.

He came out with an answer.

\- Stargazer: It isn't important who I am married to. It's important that I love you two…

Stargazer thinks he would be insulted for that answer. But Stellar returned the smile. A clam smile like Lalatina on the other side of his body.

\- Stellar: How romantic! But yet still not an answer from your heart.

Stargazer thinks he's in danger. He made a quick decision. And come to the result…

\- Stargazer: I want to say...I love you two. But I picked Stellar first.

He waits for an answer. He thinks this might trigger Lalatina. Yet instead, he heard her laugh.

\- Lalatina: That's it! Answer with your heart!

Suddenly, Lalatina was kissed by Stargazer. While Stellar licks his neck.

\- Stargazer: Do not I love you two…

\- Lalatina + Stellar: I know…

And thus, they integrate into sexual intercourse for another time. And we will skip this Video due to that condition.

* * *

Stargazer POV.

I never thought this day would come. The voting day for Multi people marriage.

Since we're space Civilization. We decided to receive votes from people. We vote online with trustworthy servers.

I still pray to the stars that this rule has to pass. Not only because it's my selfishness. But for people with loves. The freedom of love.

And this law also included the law for same sex marriage. I am a Homophobe, but if that's for their Liberty, I can do it all.

Toward Utopia, Ad Astra Astrain.

…

\- Month Later -

Success!

Our laws for free marriage are passed!

There're 70% votes yes. Yes, there's someone vote no. But We listen to them. It assumed that I don't want too much burden for cheating.

So, I wrote in the law that multiple marriage must be allowed by all husbands and wives. Like Lalatina and Stellar, they all allowed themself to be my wife. But about the top wife? I still had to stop the catfight.

However, there's another communication to us.

Let's see….

[An alien empire has established communication]

"Greeting, we're a succubus nation…."

HUH?! SUCCUBUS? NATION?

**End of Episode**


	8. Succubus of the Stars

**Stellar Lilim Legacy - Chapter 8**

**Succubus of the Stars.**

* * *

_Cousin, we finally at Episode 8. This time, somehow I got addicted to yandere stuff after I listened to Flandare's song. hiiro gekka kyousai no zetsu. Also, I later addict to Touhou (lol) and researching their Gensokyo. Also, I accidentally found a classroom chores routing. Which I draw multiple yandere characters in._

_And guess what, this episode is about Yandere. Let's proceed._

* * *

Stellar POV

What, wait, what?!

Succubus?! In space?!

* * *

Video file no.15: A weird nation

\- Succubus: Greeting, we're a succubus nation. May the spirit guide us all.

Stargazer silenced. Stellar silenced. Lalatina silenced. Even Doomsday, Dr enterprise and Raijin silenced.

\- Succubus: What's wrong? Is there anything?

\- Stellar: Wait, wait?! I am a succubus too!

A succubus silenced. While examining Stellar. She is curious about this situation too.

\- Succubus: How strange?! We just establish communication with you! And we just achieved space flight like 15 years ago! Who are you?!

\- Stellar: Me? I am a Lilim! Need to speak with Demon Lord Lilith!

\- Succubus: Demon Lord? There's no such Demon Lord. There's only President Lilith!

They were confused for a while. Until the leader of Succubus Nation established communication with stellar.

\- Lilith: This is Lilith speaking. What's wrong?

\- Stargazer: There's a succubus in our world before you. I am curious about how this could happen?

\- Stellar: Wait...my mother doesn't look like this…

\- Lilith: And I couldn't remember you as my daughter…

\- Dr Enterprise: Perhaps...Lilith, do you know what Mamono is?

\- Lilith: Mamono? what is that thing?

\- Stargazer: Ah, I knew it! This is a different succubus from where Stella is from!

\- Lilith: Stellar, I am curious how you've been in this world.

\- Stargazer: Wait for a sec...I have written a summary. I am gonna send it.

Thus, Stargazer sends a file about stellar in Succubus Nation's language. Lilith read a while, she nodded.

\- Lilith: Perhaps, she's from where our ancestors are from.

\- Stellar: Ancestor?

\- Lilith: Correct. About 1000 years ago. Our ancestor travels through the Stargate to escape the war with the Evangazing Zealot. For now, we adapt ourselves to this Gaia world named Lustmare. We escaped with incubus too.

\- Stargazer: Intriguing. We could learn much from each other, Succubus.

\- Succubus: May spirit guides us, Astrain. Also Stellar.

And thus, the communication ended.

* * *

Stellar POV

What in the stars is this?! I just found a succubus, in space?!

It seems those succubuses are alternate succubus other than where I came from. They said they have been there for over 1000 years. Perhaps they're a group who escaped the order!

Those seem to be primal succubus too. They're not like current Demon Lord succubus at all.

Well, Stargazer sent Envoy to them. We guess we can learn much from them...

* * *

3 years later.

Our relationship with Succubus Nation has grown like a Plant. They have an impressive naval fleet like us too. They are never afraid of war. Unlike the current demon lord.

Stargazer has been invited to visit Lustmare by Lilith. This is for the relationship we grew for over three years. I am coming too. Including Lalatina. Doomsday and Raijin act as escorts. Dr enterprise? She stayed.

It's a humour that Doomsdays and Raijin write messages to flirt Dr enterprise while we're going to Succubus nation through the starship. While I and Lalatina try to flirt with Stargazer. Atleast, multi marriage is allowed now.

I arrived on planet Lustmare. This place has an incredible climate. No doubt every species can live here. Sadly, this succubus may live in this environment, just for them...Emigration seems hard. But it seems to be an old trait from our world. Succubus Emigration is possible.

I sense little demonic energy everywhere. However, it's quite a wonder that this planet isn't a demon realm yet. Every succubus is psionic of course. But recently Stargazer himself is stronger than me.

Our envoy checked hands with Lilith. Also, Stargazer did a check hand with her. I can sense Demonic Energy and Dynamic power flow within her. Lalatina checked her hand with her. And now, me.

I am afraid at first. But then Lilith smiled as she gave her hand to check. And I did.

She asked me If I am a Lilim...

* * *

Video file no 16. Diplomacy with the succubus.

They're moving to the diplomatic house via limousine.

\- Lilith: So, you're Stellar the Lilim…

\- Stellar: Ah, Yes?

\- Lilith: I see. So you came from that world where demon lord Bezelbub existed.

\- Stellar: Beelzebub? He's dead already. Current Demon Lord is Lilith, the queen of Mamono.

\- Lilith: Really? She did share the same name. I think We have to talk for a long time. Also, today we would sign a lot of treaties. But I wonder why Stargazer deciles our Defensive pact?

\- Stellar: Because he sees no point. He doesn't want to lose influence yet.

\- Lilith: What an interesting man, haha.

\- Stargazer: Anyway, how're our people when we migrate here?

\- Lilith: Oh, they lived well...except some of them were affected by the Yandere cult…

Stargazer gulped. Perhaps he would face another trouble like a radical cult. He worries about his Astrain kind. Stellar also had concern…

\- Stargazer: Yandere cult?

\- Lilith: They're a cult who believe Love is Domination. They would seek to dominate the lover or let the lover be with them. Even with means or harm. They mostly made of Vampire

\- Stellar: I have heard of Yandere...it's very dangerous…

\- Stargazer: Wait, Vampire?

\- Lilith: During our escape. Some of the vampires arrived here and migrated into our society. They're rare to find. And they are considered as Dangerous.

\- ?: Hehehehehehe…..HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

In all of sudden. Maniac laughing sound could be heard all over the room. Before an explosion occurred behind them. All of sudden, the limousine crashed. The limo has safety devices to prevent them from death. Before a succubus with a crystallized wing fly toward the stargazer, fire the psionic power to stunt him and two ambassadors. Then they activate the portal spell. Taking them away separately.

\- Stellar: Stargazer!

In all of sudden, lalatina recovers her firearm via flying armour before she fires at the crystalline succubus.

\- Lalatina: We need to deal with them first! Stargazer is far stronger than you look!

\- Stellar: But….

Lalatina said nothing but fired her firearm. And use her dynamic power to kick a canned coke to kill an enemy with brute forces.

\- Lalatina: My dynamic is stamina and body force buff. While stargazer's one is Gravity control.

Stellar said nothing as she cast Demonic Energy and fired at the enemy. Her energy is not as lethal as Lalatina's firearm. But still injured the enemy. Then not for long, the enemy retreated into the sewer. some of them were captured or died. Lalatina were shocked to death succubus comrade. and succubus here is like an ancient one. they're lethal. but they were armed with firearms.

\- Lalatina: Use the Dynamic, Stellar

The search for Stargazer has begun.

* * *

Stargazer….I hope you were safe.

Our troops, both Succubus and Astrain, start to find our envoys and Stargazer. Lilith was blamed for a loose security system. She's dealing with a psionic council right now.

However, It's not that easy to find him. Luckily, our succubus has Detection magic to detect portals. We know three possible locations.

I sense the strong Psionic power from the Right location. I decided to ask Lalatina to land our army there

Lalatina said that was possibly Stargazer. I wonder why….

Later that night. Our Astrain transport ship arrived. These consist of 2 Psionic battalions and 3 Assault Army Battalion. Astrain was very strong and dealt lots of Damage. Lalatina and I would join this fight.

However, The Dynamic power I sense is denser and Denser. Until I know…

That Stargazer is Strong.

* * *

Stargazer POV

Huh, those pathetic succubi. the lust type. And those Vampire.

I was locked in a Jail after those succubi arrested me. There's one odd Vampire. She has a Crystalline rainbow colored wing and childish voice. Red eyes, blonde hair and tiny body. (Imagine Flandre Scarlet from touhou)

It seems this story got more complicated as she showed a Halo Device. Show the face of Volloron

She works for Volloron. And Vollolon is somewhere.

Not only that. Tortrue is started. Shs starts to lick my face as a Vampire.

"You are tasty," She said. and her name was Flare.

Flare Scarlet...You will regret this later.

I then troll her a bit. After she opened my shirt. I use my Gravitiv power to short circuit this base's electricity by making wiring a mess. My Gravity power also works like a Telekinesis. Well, rather call Gyrokinesis.

Then, I realised this is night time. I then slowly put up my arms.

* * *

Video file no 17. Stargazer Liberate himself

Play song: Hiiro Gekka, Kyou Saku no Zetsu

\- Flare: Sweet….Sweet!

\- Stargazer: Hey, Ma'am. I am not a fruit.

\- Flare: Indeed you are! You're so sweet. And you're so cute~

\- Stargazer: Little one. You better sleep. This is night time

\- Vollolon: You better surrender, Stargazer. Join us and everything would be complete

\- Stargazer: You think I am that easy? Piss off...

Flare suddenly stabs Stargazer in his arm. And licked his blood as she harnessed Stargazer.

\- Flare: Red….Blood Red! I love this….I LOVE THIS

Flares look into Stargazer's eyes with a sadistic grin. And start singing a song.

\- Flare: Will my thoughts not reach you?~ Who could be reflected in those eyes of yours?~ Is my heart broken?~ If it's broken, can it be repaired?~ Perhaps those deeply engraved wounds cannot be healed?~ And so, is that moment deeply etched in my mind now?

Stargazer, meanwhile, uses Gravity power to hold his blood. And endure the pain as he slowly thinks of a plan. He starts to use Gravity power to sense Gravity.

He found a messed up wiring. So, he's gonna make it messier. Start by telekinesis wiring and put it in the wrong place. Not for long., it sparked and the base's Electricity shut down.

\- Flare: Wait what? Electricity? What does it mean! But I can still see him with my bare eyes. So sexy, AHAHAHAHA!

\- Vollolon: As I thought...this Stargazer is strong. Flare, do not let your g….

Suddenly, Flares was stabbed by a laser knife. Before the fire debris occurred as she saw Stargazer….In Armour!

\- Stargazer: I adopted this armour when we were in interstellar exile. This armour stores in my heart as Nanite….I call this nanite armour.

And thus, the cell bars were bent by Stargazer's gravity. Soldiers come from every direction to his cell. Stargazer couldn't focus on Flare. So, he uses gravity to crush any bondage tied to him. Before placing his hand on the ground.

\- Stargazer: Tectonic...Happen!

Suddenly, the ground was separated. Gravity around Stargazer has gone weird and caused the ground around to go crazy. Yes, Stargazer uses Gravity control to cause instability on the ground around him. Stargazer's current power can cause up to 500G in a radius of 500meters.

The base was shaken by the earthquake and some of it was crushed. Some tectonic plates rose due to unpredictable Gravity power.

…..

Play: UN Owen was her?

Where Stargazer belongs now does not have a roof. A starry star shining behind a blue figure on the mountain of stone piles. He recalled his laser sabre as he ignited it. Many succubus and Vampire hold their firearm and aim at the stargazer in armour.

But Stargazer has no fear. As flares hold her teddy bear and popup from piles of stones. A commander commenced firing. However, Stargazer raises the gravity field. Cause succubus's firearm mostly misses. Although it hits, Armour does protect Stargazer. A nanite armour from an ancestor.

\- Flare: This is….

\- Succubus Enemy: Ma'am?

\- Flare: Perfect….Perfect! I love this man!

Her wings are crystallized in rainbow colour in front of the blood-red moon on Lustmare. There's lunar eclipse during this time. Contrast with Starry sky which belongs to stargazer.

\- Stargazer: I am Stargazer Starsky….and I am the man who gazed and ascended to the stars of the sky.

\- Flare: Flare Scarlet….I am the little Vampire of the scarlet moon…

And the fight….Begin!

* * *

**Empire name: Succubus Nation**

Origin: Life seeded

Ethics: Fanatic Xenophile, Spiritualist

Authority: Psionic Authority (Mod)

Civics:

Free Haven

Diplomatic Corps

Government type: Psionic Haven

Ruler: Succubus Leader

**Species Name: Succubus**

Bio: Succubus from almost 1000 years ago which escaped the order through Stargate and ended up on Gaia world. They rebuilt their civilization and somehow ascended to the stars. There's a rare race called Vampire.

Appearance: Beautiful Humanoid figure with wings on the wrist. Also had horns. They're lustful and charismatic in nature.

Traits:

\- Rapid Breeder [Pop growth +10%]

\- Charismatic [Amentilies +20%]

\- Decadent [Worker Happiness -10%]

\- Unruly [Empire Sprawl +10%]

\- Neutral Sociologists [Society Research +15%]

\- Psionic


End file.
